This invention relates to a robot with power laser beam for cutting or welding.
It is known to use a power laser beam for cutting various materials, including metal pieces. Further, are known machines capable of orienting the laser beam on the surface of the piece to be cut in order to obtain the desired cutting pattern, even when it does not have a plane form.
In this latter case, however, the known machines resort in general to the handling of the piece by means of suitable supports; this because the focusing head has not sufficient degrees of movement to allow for the execution of an optimun cut on workpieces having a complex tridimensional shape.
Whereas for pieces of small dimensions this cutting system can be accepted, the same cannot be said for pieces of comparatively large dimensions, whose handling becomes particularly troublesome.